A Whish that came true at Christmas
by kuso tare
Summary: Just a little something For the Holidays. Please enjoy.


**I thought I would do something for Christmas so heres a cute little fic for you all for the Hollidays. And as always I do not own Fullmetal Achemist.**

**A Wish that came true at Christmas**

Al was waiting patiently at the military Christmas party. His brother was supposed to be here already but he had yet to see him. He turned his metal head to and fro but no brother in sight. If he could make a face right now, he surely would have.

Winry came up and sat down at the table next to Al. She glared curiously at him. But he was so far off in his thoughts that he hadn't even seen her approach.

"Alphonse?"

His metal body jumped slightly as he turned to look down at her. "Oh. Hi Winry. I didn't see you come over."

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Yea. I'm just wondering where brother is."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "You know Ed. Has he ever been on time for anything? I mean, he invited me here and I haven't seen him once yet." She put her arms behind her head and closed her eyes. It's been months since I've seen you guys. Why does he always have to do things like this?"

Al said nothing. He could see she was hurting but he wasn't sure what to say. Occasions like this were so frequent lately that he was growing tired of it. Unfortunately, it looked like Winry was too. This bothered AL a bit. He could see what these two refused to.

Finally Ed came storming out of the far hallway with a rather drunk Colonel Mustang close behind. Ed looked pretty upset and was trying his hardest to get away from the stumbling Colonel. He walked over to Hawkeye after zigzagging through the crowd to lose Roy. Poor Roy was indeed standinfg in the middle of the large room looking around at a complete loss. Al watched as Ed said something to Riza who in turn walked towards Roy and grabbed him by the ear. Dragging him off. Winry watched the exchange as well through one half open lid. Both rather curious as to what had just happened.

Ed sat down at the table and started to mumble incoherently. Saying some rather harsh words about the idiot Colonel.

"What's going on between you two now?" Al asked.

Ed just huffed. "Too much! I wish that dumb Colonel would just mind his own buisness!"

He dropped his head on his hand and began to mope.

"Ed?" Winry questioned. "Why can't you two gwt along?"

"And why should we get along?" He was still seething over whatever it was that he and Roy had said to eachother.

Winry siged and leaned forward. "It's getting really old you know."

"Well if he'd just stay out of my buisness I wouldn't have to fight with him! Whether I've got a girlfriend or not is none of is buisness!."

"That's what this is all about brother? Relationships?"

"Well? Do you?" Winry asked out of the blue. They both turned to her.

"What?" Ed asked.

"Do you?"

He looked rather confused at the question. Typical guy response. Although this was probably just another Ed thing.

"Why are you so worried about it?"

"Who said I was worried?"

"Then why do you care?"

"What? A friend can't ask a question?"

"A relationship question?"

"Just forget it Ed. I was just curious."

Al watched the exchenge in silence. He couldn't understand why they didn't just tell eachother how they felt. His brother had confided in him quite often about what he ahould do with Winry. How he felt for her. Al could never understood why his older brother was confideing in him. Maybe it was because he was good at giving advice. Or maybe it was because Al seemed like the older one of the brothers. Always the voice of reason. Whatever the case, he obviously wasn't taking his advice. He avoided the subject all together. Which makes it understandable why Ed was so mad at Roy. He was mad at himself for not being able to tell her. For being too afraid to. And he just covered it up with anger like he always did.

He was startled from his thoughts as Winry's chair slid acrossed the floor and she stood up. Anger on her face as she slammed her hands down on the table.

"If that's the way you feel Edward Elric then I'll just leave!" She yelled before turning around and barging out of the room. Al slowly turned to his brother.

"Um...what just happened? I wasn't paying attention."

"I don't know. All I said was that I wasn't used to seeing her in a fancy dress. And that it was something I had to get used to."

"Not exactly something that would merit the answer she just gave you."

"Forget it Al. I'm gonna go talk to her."

Ed got up slowly and walked off in the direction Winry had went in. He fiddled with the tie around his neck. For some reason it seemed to be getting tighter. Of course any time he got into a fight with her, he always felt nervous in some way. She wasn't an easy person to appoligize to. She either cried or got even madder at him. But this time felt different from the rest. Because something heavy was really weighing on his heart.

He found her out on the ballcony, looking out at the stars above. The tears obviously glistening in her eyes. She was surprised when something was wrapped around her shoulders. She turned to see Ed standing behind her. He had draped his suit jacket over her shoulders.

"It's cold out here. Are you trying to catch a cold?"

"Why? Do you really care if I do?"

"Stop it Winry. How can you ask that?"

She sighed and turned back to the stars. "I don't know. I'm just frustrated. For some reason Christmas makes me sad instead of happy."

"You looked happy earlier. When I came to get you."

"That's because I was. This is the first Christmas we get to spend together in some time. You remember how our families took turns each year?"

"Yea." He sais a little sadly. "A lot of stuff happened in all that time. But Christmas was the one time we could really forget it all. I remember how when we were really young, we use to meet at one of our houses and climb up on the roof and wait for midnight. Me you and Al. Then we'd wish eachother Merry Christmas."

"Yea." She said with a giggle. "Al kept falling asleep before then. And we would just sit there quietly and wait. Then we'd wake up Al so he could say Merry Christmas with us."

Ed moved to stand next to her and they both silently stared up at the sky. Memories of those more innocent years passing before both their eyes.

"Ed?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that one Christamas? We were six if I remember right. We had that stupid fight and I ran off."

"Yea. You were gone for quite a few hours. Then that snow storm hit. Everyone was going nuts worrying about you. But it was so dangerous outside. You couldn't see your own hand in front of your face."

"Yet you came out in it. To look for me. I don't know how you found me."

"We played around the area so much we memorized it. I knew you would try to head for the caves. And I had caused the stupid fight. I felt so resposible. I had to find you."

She smiled gently. "And you did. You stayed by me that whole night, keeping me warm. You were so sweet too. Trying to keep me calm till the dtorm passed. I even remember you kissing me on the forehead a few times."

"Did I really?"

"Leave it to you to not remember." She closed her eyes, sounding hurt again.

"No. I didn't forget. Something I just...I'm afraid to remember."

"Afraid?"

He licked his lips as he tried to build up his bravery. "I'm afraid...with all that's happened...to let anyone get too close. It makes me say and do stupid things."

"You do that naturally."

He glared at her. "Don't be mean. I'm trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to say what I did back there. About being glad that if I got my limbs back one day I wouldn't need you anymore. That came out all wrong. I meant, you didn't have to worry about just..being my mechanic." He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah hell. I'm rambling aren't I? I'm not making a bit of sense."

"No. You are. I know you didn't mean to hurt me back there. You know I just overeact a lot."

"No. You had every right to react the way you did. I'm really sorry."

Winry was at a loss for words really. She had never heard Ed truely speak from his heart before. But it certainly was refreshing.

"Hey Win?"

"Hm?"

"Do you remember that one time? Our friends tricked us into standing under that misletoe?"

"You were so red. I was surprised you actually did kiss me."

"I wanted to." He admitted. She almost had to do a double take.

"What?"

"I wanted to kiss you. Infact...look up."

She followed his eyes and saw that just above them hung a misletoe. "I..."

"I just noticed it myself. It is a tradition after all. Isn't it?"

"You don't have to Ed."

"No. I don't have to. But I want to. I love you Win. I always have. I just wanted you to know that. And earlier when me and Mustang were fighting about the whole relationship thing? He was trying to ask me if I loved you. I don't know why I got so mad at him. Maybe it's because he was being preverted about it."

"Is that what you told Riza?"

"Yea. Needed him off my back till I found the courage to tell you. I'm sorry thing's went so sour."

"No. Nothing went sour. I love you too Ed. Now...how about that kiss?"

He smirked and leaned in. "I'd love to." And so their lips met as they kissed under the misletoe.

Al snikered in the background. Roy doing the same in his drunken manner. Till Riza smacked him upside the head that is.

"It's about time." Al said. The releif evident in his voice.

Winry and Ed broke away from their kiss. Though obviously they hadn't wanted to. But the need to breathe won out.

"I made a wish one Christmas long ago Win." Ed said.

"Oh? And what was that about?"

"That one special Christmas I would tell you how I felt. So you would know that the kiss was real. Not just some tradition thing."

She blushed. Once more at a loss for words.

"I love you Win. And I promiss when I fix this whole mess with me and Al, I'll show you how much."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know we're young but I mean this truelly. When all is said and done..I'd like to marry you."

Now this completely caught her off guard. BUt it wasn't something un-wanted.

"And I'd really love to marry you Edward." They both smiled and kissed once more. It was at that moment that Ed felt everything would be alright. He had his Christmas wish.

**A/N**

**Well I hope you guys really enjoyed this. I just got into a mood while I was working on my other story. And it being the Hollidays and all I just felt like doing something. **


End file.
